international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia
Zootopia (Zootropolis in some European countries and the Middle East) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 55th Disney animated feature film. It was directed by Byron Howard and Rich Moore and co-directed by Jared Bush. It details the unlikely partnership between a rabbit police officer and a red fox con artist, as they uncover a conspiracy involving the disappearance of savage predator inhabitants of a mammalian metropolis. English Additional voices * Evelyn Wilson Bresee * Hewitt Bush * Jill Cordes * Madeleine Curry * Terri Douglas * Melissa Goodwin Shepherd * Zach King * Dave Kohut * Jeremy Milton * Pace Paulsen * Fabienne Rawley * Brad Simonsen * Claire K. Smith * Jackson Stein * David A. Thibodeau * John Wheeler * Hannah G. Williams Albanian Title: Zootopia: Qyteti i kafshëve Release date: August 29, 2016 Other info * The movie was released on March 3, 2016 with subtitles with a title Zootropoli. * The city is called Zootopia, but the European footage with signs saying Zootropolis was used. * Devis Muka (Clawhauser) improvised by adding cat-like sounds to the character, which were kept in the final result. Arabic Title: زوتروبوليس Release dates: * United Arab Emirates / Egypt / Jordan / Kuwait / Lebanon / Oman - March 3, 2016 * Pakistan - March 4, 2016 Additional voices * أحمد صالح / Ahmad Saleh * جوي جون / Joey John * ديمة طرقان / Dima Tarqan * دينا البراء / Dina El-Baraa * فاطمة نور / Fatima Noor * وائل شاهين / Wael Shahin * يارا علاء / Yara Alaa * ياسين سهيل / Yasin Soheil Brazilian Portuguese Title: Zootopia - Essa Cidade é o Bicho Release date: March 17, 2016 Bulgarian Title: Зоотрополис Release date: March 4, 2016 Canadian French Title: Zootopie Release date: March 4, 2016 Dub studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Dub director: Marie-Andrée Corneille Translator: Fannie-Amélie Morin Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Cantonese Title: 優獸大都會 Release date: March 24, 2016 Additional voices * 陳旭恒 / Can Yuk-Hang * 黃樂維 / Wong Lok-Wai * 容逸恒 / Yung Yat-Hang * 馬慧琪 / Maa Wai-Kei * 葉嘉敏 / Yip Gaa-Man * 陳子朗 / Can Zi-Long * 陳子頌 / Can Zi-Zung * 梁星朗 / Leung Sing-Long * 莫子峰 / Mok Zi-Fung * 張熒珈 / Zeung Ying-Gaa * 梁綺庭 / Loeng Yi-Ting * 莫子瑩 / Mok Zi-Ying Castilian Spanish Title: Zootrópolis Catalan Title: Zootròpolis Croatian Title: Zootropola Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Anja Maksić Japundžić Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Czech Title: Zootropolis: Město zvířat Release date: March 3, 2016 Dub studio: Studio Virtual® Dub director: Zdeněk Štěpán Assistant dub director: Marek Hrazdil Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Sound engineer: Guillermo Teillier Producers: * Adéla Bláhová * Kateřina Jindrová Zítková Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Linda Křišťálová * Karolína Křišťálová Danish Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 11, 2016 Additional voices * Johan Olsen * Jesper Binzer * Victor Nygaard * Helene Egelund * Sonny Lahey * Rikart Olander Købke * Erik Schmidt * Lucas Lomholt Eriksen * Julia Bircow * Hampus Egelund * Idun Rieper Steppinge * Jens Nørkjær * Jesper Heidemann Lassen * Josephnine Nann Bagge * Martin Hjorth * Mette Lindholdt Schmidt * Flemming Karsberg Andersen * Christine Kjærgaard Bjaaland * Carl-Emil Lohmann * Mia Aunbirk * Frederik Rose * Mads Dueholm Dutch Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 17, 2016 Estonian Title: Zootopia Release date: March 4, 2016 Additional voices * Gert Hatsukov * Piret Jalakas * Märten Männiste * Loviise Võigemast * Lauri Kaare * Emma Katariina Kaare * Peeter Veltmann * Uku Toomet * Mari-Leen Üksküla * Lennart Võigemast * Helen Loot * Anna Pauliine Kaare * Karin Aule * Rasmus Erismaa * Timo Diener European French Title: Zootopie Release dates: * Belgium - February 14, 2016 (Brussels Animation Film Festival) * France - February 17, 2016 Dub studio: RS Doublage8 Dub director: Emmanuel Jacomy Translator: Bruno Chevillard Additional voices * Gérard Surugue * Mathieu Buscatto Other info * Marie-Eugénie Maréchal is the official French voice of Ginnifer Goodwin, the original voice of Judy Hopps. European Portuguese Title: Zootrópolis Release date: February 25, 2016 Additional voices * Helena Montez * Eduardo Rêgo * Daniel Moreira * Benjamim da Guerra Santos * Gabriel Martins * Renata Belo Finnish Title: Zootropolis – Eläinten Kaupunki Release date: March 4, 2016 Dub director: Antti L. J. Pääkkönen Additional voices * Seera Alexander * Tommi Bäckman * Juhana Vaittinen * Iris Kovalainen * Sari Seppälä * Kari Tamminen * Mika Laine * Sakari Rautiainen * Tommi Mäkeläinen Flemish Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 14, 2016 Additional voices * Leeloo Gilbert * Nalu Gilbert * Xander de Hert * Drini Sopi * Julie van den Steen German Title: Zoomania Release date: March 3, 2016 Dub studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron Dub director: Manuel Straube Translator: Marius Clarén Greek Title: Ζωούπολη Additional voices * Πέτρος Σπυρόπουλος / Pétros Spyrópoulos * Ιφιγένεια Στάικου / Ifigéneia Stáikou * Βαγγέλης Ρόκκος / Vangélis Rókkos * Αργύρης Κανδήλης / Argýris Kandílis * Κωνσταντίνα Κουτουλάκη / Konstantína Koutouláki * Έλενα Δελακούρα / Élena Delakoúra * Αφροδίτη Αντωνάκη / Afrodíti Antonáki * Στέλιος Ψαρουδάκης / Stélios Psaroudákis Hebrew Title: זוטרופוליס Release date: March 23, 2016 Dub studio: אולפני אלרום / Elrom Studios Dub director: שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen Production: גלי נשר / Gali Hindi Title: ज़ूटोपिआ Release date: September 17, 2017 Dub director: विजेंदर राजपूत / Vijendra Rajput Made for: * Disney Character Voices International, Inc. * ब्लू व्हले एंटरटेनमेंट / Blue Whale Entertainment Other info * "Daman Baggan" Damandeep Singh Sidhu is Punjabi, that's why he's name is given in Punjabi / Hindi / Romanization format. Hungarian Title: Zootropolis – Állati nagy balhé Release date: March 3, 2016 Additional voices * Bálint Adrienn * Berecz Kristóf Uwe * Bolla Róbert * Csadi Zoltán * Császár András * Dézsy-Szabó Gábor * Ducsai Bende * Fellegi Lénárd * Galbenisz Tomasz * Gardi Tamás * Gyarmati Laura * Györke Laura * Horváth-Töreki Gergely * Juhász Zoltán * Kántor Kitty * Király Adrián * Medgyaszay Csenge * Medgyaszay Gergely * Mohácsi Nóra * Molnár Judit * Moser Károly * Nagy Blanka * Oroszi Tamás * Pekár Adrienn * Péter Richárd * Sági Tímea * Sántha László * Seszták Szabolcs * Sörös Miklós * Szabó Andor * Szolnoki Balázs * Tóth Nikolett * Vámos Mónika * Vári Attila Icelandic Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 26, 2016 Dub studio: Myndform ehf. Additional voices * Björn Ármann Júlíusson * Aron Máni Tómasson * Grettir Valsson * Linda Ýr Guðrúnardóttir * Selma Rún Rúnarsdóttir Indonesian Title: Zootopia Release date: 2018 Polish Title: Zwierzogród Release date: February 19, 2016 Dub studio: Start International Polska Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Bartosz Wierzbięta Music director: Adam Krylik Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Sound engineer: Michał Skarżyński Mixer: Michał Skarżyński Movie title VO: Radosław Popłonikowski Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Mateusz Ceran * Jan Dąbrowski * Milena Gąsiorek * Marta Markowicz * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Aleksandra Radwan * Agata Skórska * Anna Sztejner * Jan Szydłowski * Mikołaj Klimek Other info * The white coyote from the Cliffside Asylum is named Geralt in the Polish dub. It's a The Witcher easter egg, where the main character, Geralt of Rivia is known as White Wolf. Category:Movies